


所有权

by BIG_PAWS



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIG_PAWS/pseuds/BIG_PAWS





	所有权

“放开……唔……”  
兜猛地踹出去，快准狠，但下一秒，他纤细脆弱的脚踝便被对方捏在了手中。  
“我不介意把他捏碎。”  
佐助的手像是一把钢铁的钳子一样，来势汹汹，他将兜的腿拉高到极致，以此把兜卡在门上。佐助硬挺的下身色情地在兜的下体上摩擦，虽然隔着两层衣服，兜还是起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你在发什么疯？”兜狠狠盯着佐助，他知道如何安慰这些像是小男孩一样发疯的男人们，首先，不要激怒他们，“如果你因为植入大蛇丸大人的咒印而发情的话……啊！”  
兜听到了“咔嚓咔嚓”这样细碎的声音，像是蚂蚁啃食的声音。他知道，自己的骨头碎了，还没到骨折的地步，不知道该不该庆幸对方还残留着一点理智。  
疼痛的感觉是后一步到来的，不仅是腿，全身都在发软。他贴着门，无力地向下滑，可是他的脚还高高地握在佐助的手中，即使是轻微的拉扯，兜也能感觉碎骨在体内划过的痛感。理智被痛觉拉扯着，神经突突地跳动着。  
“我说了，我不介意。”  
两支苦无“噔”地一声钉在门上，危险的声音激得兜一抖，随后，他的脚踝被佐助放开了，当他后知后觉地向声音的来源看去，他才意识到，他的腿被衣服扯在空中。  
“你最近很弱。”佐助伸手，从兜的脸颊处取了一滴冷汗，放在手中摩挲着，“但，别以为这样，可以让我手下留情。”  
“我没有，这样的期待。”疼痛使他的呼吸不稳，连故意做出来的笑容都变了形。  
时间在夜晚的八点五十五，还有五分钟。  
兜努力撑起身体，后背浮着一层若有若无的查克拉，这使得他可以紧紧地吸附在墙上，“我不喜欢在我的房间做爱。佐助君，我一开始就和你说过。”  
佐助没有回应，他随意地一划，没有多余的声音，淡紫色的衣服出现了一道伤痕，这伤痕从胸口一直延续到腿间。  
“一定要在这里么？”  
佐助用行动回答了他。  
细长的手指，顺着撕开的布料，顺着兜的股间，一直探到了缝隙之间，没有多余的动作，干涩的手指插了进去，像是某种警告。  
八点五十七，三分钟。  
“佐助君……”兜尽力地配合着，他努力放松甬道，好让对方插入的操作可以更顺畅一些，“如果你能分泌一些黏液的话，我会非常感谢你的。”  
佐助确实这样做了，他的手指分泌出冰凉的黏液，不过马上就被兜的甬道灼得火热。  
黏液使抽插变得更容易了，兜能听到色情的水渍声，兜知道对方也能听到，并且乐于听到这样的声音。自己越是羞耻，对方就越是兴奋。于是，兜压抑着自己粗鲁的呼吸声，咬着牙，不让自己的呻吟取悦对方。  
“啊啊！”  
佐助的手指按到了那个地方，突然的袭击让兜全身一抖，呻吟和呼吸不可抑制地泄出，像是打开了某种开关。  
“唔嗯……哈……佐助……君……”  
兜的甬道剧烈的收缩着，小腹的肌肉也随之抖动。快感太过强烈，甬道疼得发酸，兜感到一阵抗拒，他忍不住想要推开佐助，然而他知道，这样做的后果他无法承受。  
“哒，哒，哒…”  
兜无意识地看向钟表，不知什么时候，时针已经指向了九点。  
那个人，他来了。  
恐惧使他无意识地抓住了佐助的外袍。  
近十年来，他一直遵守着自我规则。在每晚九点，孤儿院孩子们要上床睡觉的时候，到大蛇丸大人的房间去，汇报一天的工作内容。对工作认真负责的态度会使他忘掉孤儿院，这会让他度过一天中最难度过的时光。  
然而今天，这一切都被打乱了，因为眼前这个男人。  
“哒，哒，哒…”  
那个人来了，由远至近。兜能听到他虚弱但稳定的步伐。  
那个人带起的风，吹动了门口的蜡烛，地面上，透过缝隙散落的光晃动了一下，兜的心也随之颤抖了一下。  
“佐……佐助君……外面……啊啊啊啊！”  
骨头被撅断，兜发出尖锐的惨叫。  
随后身体被抛出，狠狠地撞到了床上。  
撞击造成了二次伤害，兜甚至无力再次发出尖叫，脚腕像是破布，无力地耷拉在床边。  
他花了很久，才从突如其来的疼痛中，把理智拉回脑中。  
“哒，哒，哒…”  
那个人的步伐没有受到丝毫的影响，即使他听到了兜的尖叫声。  
“大蛇丸……大人……来了……”  
“闭嘴！”  
脚步声依旧一步一步地传过来，声音明明那么弱，却像是教堂的钟声一样，一下一下回响在整个房间里。  
在脚步声达到最大的时候，声音戛然而止。  
随后，木门传来了尖锐的声音。是佐助。  
佐助背对着木门，刀起刀落，木门已经碎了了。  
因为刀锋太快，木门即使被砍碎，还坚挺着没有立即倒下，过了一会儿，不知哪里来的风带了一下，破碎的木板才悉悉嗦嗦地掉落到地面上，发出枯萎的呻吟。  
门口，大蛇丸还保持着敲门的动作，笑容挂在脸上，似乎他生来就是这个表情。  
“啊呀呀，佐助君……”声音带着笑意，好像一个成年人看着一个跌倒的孩子一样，“兜君……”  
“大蛇丸大人……”兜刚出声，一个苦无便钉在他脚踝旁边的木床侧沿，发出“噔”的一声。  
来自佐助的警告，“大蛇丸，离他远一点。”  
“啊呀呀，我很冤枉啊……那是兜自愿的，是不是，兜君？”  
“是的，大蛇丸大人。”  
兜回答的太过理直气壮。佐助射出一支苦无，直指兜的脚踝，但在空气中，两个苦无相撞，发出清脆的响声。大蛇丸的手还停留在半空中，沙哑的声音响起，“佐助君，不要把兜折腾的太过分了，兜是很好用的孩子噢。”  
佐助握紧了拳头，关节处变成了苍白的颜色。  
“如果你像一个牲畜一样发情的话，最好找一个牲畜解决。”  
“佐助君……”兜急切的声音出现在空气中，“大蛇丸大人，对不起……”  
“呵呵，没关系的，兜。”大蛇丸这样安抚着，声音带着一些愉悦，“佐助君，你最好检查一下噢，你的东西到底有没有被人碰过。”大蛇丸自顾说着一些意味不明的话，“毕竟兜要解决所有实验体的发情期呢。呵。”大蛇丸留下这句话，转身。  
“我会的。”佐助凛冽的目光扫过兜的身体，写轮眼不知什么时候被召唤出来了，却硬生生地压在眼里，一条血痕从眼睛的深处撕碎出来，流下脸颊，“如果谁动了我的东西，我会让他，死无葬身之地。”  
“呵呵，那就好。”  
大蛇丸带着他的步子，一声一声地走远了。  
佐助则走近了床。  
“佐助君，我认为，我需要，处理一下伤口……”  
“至少让我打一针止疼剂……”  
“佐，佐助君……唔！”


End file.
